A Padwans love
by Gabe2009
Summary: Another Padwan falls for Obi Wan when they get stuck together on a mission that isn't offical. What Happens? R


A teenage girl, about 19, fiddled with her lightsaber. "This cannot be safe. This cannot be safe at all…" She whispered to herself as she walked behind her friend Obi Wan. She never really liked tagging along with Anakin and Obi Wan but she could not shake the feeling Anakin was an evil little kid. After all he did have the tendency of scaring the shit out of her sometimes… a lot of times actually. Plus she didn't trust Anakin with Obi Wan… Anakin might do something… Of some sort.

Obi Wan looked behind him and smiled slightly, "Why are you so worried? Its not like we are going to get killed." The girl blushed out of embarrassment. She had promised herself she wasn't going to let Obi Wan see she was scared.

"What? You think I am scared?" Lifting her tanned hand to brush her reddish brown hair away from her storm grey eyes. She tried not to sound like she was but it didn't turn out to well. Obi Wan laughed lightly to himself.

"Oh shut your mouth we all know you are scared," Anakin told the girl quietly, "And I also know that you think highly of my master." The girl glared at him. Stupid kid. He didn't know anything.

"I think the both of you have to learn to be quite and mind your words." Obi Wan said getting tired of their bickering. "Chase you should know not to argue with young Anakin. You're suppose to set an example. Not destroy the example."

"Mewo," Scamps said. Scamps was Chase's young cat, small enough to fit in her pocket. Scamps was the only kitten a man was not able to give away so instead of letting him kill her Chase took Scamps in. When Obi Wan disapproved of the pet Chase argued until her anger won over and she hit Obi Wan to leave him with a bleeding nose.

"What is wrong Scamps? Think Obi Wan is acting too cocky again? Oh yes I do to," Chase said loud enough to let Obi Wan here. Obi Wan sighed. Chase could be so ignorant. "Where are we going Obi Wan?" Chase started to pet Scamps.

Anakin seen something of his interest and examined it. Weird writing. "Come on kid," Chase said, "You are going to slow us down."

"Shut up Chase."

Obi Wan sighed. Would they ever stop fighting? What could be worse he just became a Jedi and they are making it seem as if he was going to regret it forever. "We are here because we need to protect some person. That and because this is the only to get there."

"Sounds like you care a lot!" Anakin said amused, "So who is it we are protecting?"

"Forget it Anakin he probably don't remember!" Chase said mockingly.

"What is with you? You are really…" Obi Wan broke off his sentence as he remembers she wasn't supposed to get on his nerves, "It doesn't matter Anakin."

Scamps suddenly jolted away from Chase's hand and went to the bottom of her pocket shaking. Anakin started to giggle, "Even your kitten doesn't love you!"

"Shut up." Chase said half aware of what Anakin was saying. She moved her hand near her saber and frowned, "Obi Wan we are being followed." Obi Wan shrugged.

_He can get on my nerves so badly…_ Chase thought to herself. As she was about to say something else a man came out of the shadows.

"I believe you are going the wrong way." He said. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He wore baggy black pants and a loose shirt. Chase sighed and frowned.

"I believe that were we are going is none of your concern." Obi Wan stated walking past him.

"You are going to find your old friend are you not," the blond asked amused.

"I think your ugly," Anakin said to the blond guy. Chase rolled her eyes and caught up with Obi Wan.

"Come on Anakin!" Chase said to the boy, "I believe we should be going now."

The blond boy started to get annoyed and walked behind Chase.

"Were are you going pretty girl," he asked. Chase got annoyed and turned around and looked him square in the eye.

"Oh I am Drake!" The blond guy said. Drake bowed in a really cocky way.

Chase nodded in approval and said, "Oh nice to meet you. Now I know who I am going to kill!" Chase punched Drake in the face as hard as she could.

Obi Wan smiled and laughed. "Come on Chase before you get us in a fight."

Drake laughed when Obi Wan started to talk, "Protecting your girlfriend are you? Oh well. Guess I have to kill you too." Drake pulled out a light saber much to Chase and Obi Wan's surprise.

---------------------------------------

I had to re write some of Chapter one because I got stuck and didn't know how to go on.


End file.
